Save Me From This Life
by mvpbts
Summary: It's life or love for Naruto Uzumaki. Ever since he was put into the care of Orochimaru, he was forced to sell himself out. Then at the age of sixteen, he meets Sasuke Uchiha. Now Naruto must go against the dangers of prostitution for the love of his life
1. New Beginning

**Save Me From This Life**  
_mvpbts_  
Mature  
_**Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki**_

* * *

The darkness engulfed the small twelve by twelve room. It was empty and wanting of life. All that resided in that small room was a twin mattress stripped of it's sheets and a dresser on the other side of the area.

With a loud creak the door opened, creating a stream of light to enter the unoccupied space. A tall man with shiny, long jet black hair and a deathly complexion, smiled a creepy smile. In his hand was another's hand. A small tan one. The tall man looked down at the blonde haired ten-year old. He leaned down so his mouth was a few centimeters away from the minor's ears. "This is your new house, Naruto."

The blonde boy shut his eyes tightly as the man whispered in his ear. It felt grimy and cold. A deep feeling of dread washed over Naruto.

Just as Naruto began to struggle a gruff man excited one of the room and saw the two. "Hey, Orochimaru." The gruff man called out with an equally gruff tone. Naruto studied the man and found him as disgusting as Orochimaru. He was bald and immensely over weight. The blue suit he wore looked as if it was made two sizes two small, so his belly protruded outward over his pants. "I'm done with the red haired kid." He said with a grin. Orochimaru returned his smile. Naruto gripped Orochimaru's hand tighter. This man scared him. The bald man fished in his pocket for something and when he found it he pulled it out in one clean swoop.

Naruto's ocean blue eyes widened as the bald man handed over a wad of one hundred dollar bills over to his guardian. Orochimaru smiled widely. "It was nice doing business with you. Come back soon."

The bald man's eyes fell on Naruto, which caused a scary smile to appear on his features. "Next time I come, have this kid ready." Orochimaru nodded, and Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

Once the man was gone, Naruto turned his blonde head toward Orochimaru. "Oro, what did the man mean?" He asked in a soft voice, which fit perfectly for someone of his age.

Orochimaru put a hand on Naruto's head and ruffled his golden spikes. "You'll find out soon, Naru-chan."

The tone of Orochimaru's voice scared him more than the bald man did. Without another word, Orochimaru scooted him into him abandoned room. He shut the door behind him and Naruto was left standing in the darkness. The ten year old boy walked over and climbed into his overly uncomfortable bed and snuggled up into a ball. He rested his head on his pillow and waited for sleep to take him. But, they never did.

Naruto sighed and sat up on his bed. He sat there for a few minutes before there was a loud banging on the wall next to him. The loud noise caused the young blonde to jump. The pounding continued in a sickening rhythm. Naruto crawled over and put his ear to the wall. Panting assaulted his eardrums and he immediately pulled back. Screams began to echo throughout the house. Naruto gripped at his racing heart and fear ran his blood cold. He grabbed his pillow and smothered his face, hoping to block out the sounds. Tears welled up in his wide ocean blue eyes. He fell against his bed in the fetal position and cried profusely. _'You'll find out soon, Naru-chan...'_ That one sentence played in his head over and over again. As if it was on repeat. "I don't want to find out." Naruto sobbed.

* * *

  
_**...Six years later**_

The birds chirped happily as the sun made an appearance over the horizon. Even though the day had just begun for the small animals, the morning had started a few hours earlier for one specific blonde. Naruto stood in front of his full-length mirror staring at himself clothed in his brand new Konoha High School Uniform. It was currently neatly buttoned and relatively straight. He even had it tucked in. He twisted and turned so he could see himself from every side.

He sighed and unbuttoned the first two buttons exposing his nude tan chest. It also unbuttoned the cuffs and pulled the sleeves up past his elbows. It seemed that the shirt being tucked in wasn't working out either because he quickly pulled it out of his pants and let the shirt hand loosely. He shot for the gel and quickly squirted a glob into his hand before working into his hair. He spiked it nicely and grinned happily in the mirror. He planned on making an impression. A good one. Today was the first day of his whole education career. Sure, he had been home schooled before. But that wasn't the same. It took a lot of convincing, but Orochimaru finally caved. On one condition. Naruto had to take up more clients in order to pay the tuition for school. Because Orochimaru refused to. Naruto didn't mind. As long as he got to live a semi-normal high school life.

Naruto stared into his eyes reflected in the mirror. With his left hand he pulled back his shirt to expose his right shoulder. There was a large red, and purple round mark. Naruto didn't mind taking more clients. He had already been tainted. Why does it matter now? His shoulders slumped slightly as he pulled his shirt back into place.

He looked down at his dresser and grabbed a thin black cord. On that black cord was a beautiful blue crystal that matched his eyes perfectly. His Grandmother had given it to him the last time they ever saw each other. He put the necklace around his neck and clasped it before setting in place in the middle of his chest. He let his fingers graze the scars on his face. Three, on each cheek. Orochimaru called it a punishment. A punishment after Naruto refused to satisfy one of the clients. It only made it worse because said client was extremely wealthy. This was just after his twelfth birthday…

Naruto tore his gaze away from the mirror and looked around the room. It was as plain as ever. He sighed and walked out his bedroom door and down the hall. "Hey Naruto!" A voice called out. He turned to face a beautiful woman with dark wavy black hair and crimson eyes. "Off to school?" She asked in a melodious tone.

Naruto smiled at her. She was always so nice. "Good morning, Kurenai. Yeah, first day." He spun around with a grin. "Like the outfit?"

Kurenai smiled at the energetic blonde. But as she opened her mouth to say something someone interrupted her. "It suits you, Naru-chan." A chill ran up the blonde's spine and Kurenai quietly retreated back into her room. Naruto spun to face his guardian. Yellow reptile eyes stared coldly at the blonde.

Naruto forced a smile on his face. "Y-you think so?"

"Clients will love it." Orochimaru said as he licked his lips before taking a sip out of his wine glass. Wine, in the morning. It didn't surprise the blonde much.

Naruto fought to keep the smile on his face. "Hey, I have to go now Oro. See you after school." Naruto called out as he quickly slipped his shoes on and grabbed his bag.

"Bye, Naru-chan." Orochimaru called as Naruto shut the door behind him.

Naruto stood in front of his door for a second before bolting out the gate and down the road. The cold air of the morning attacked Naruto's lungs but he pushed himself forward. The wind assaulted his hair and blew the multiple colored leaves off the trees causing them to get stuck on Naruto's clothes and in his golden locks. Even that didn't stop the blonde. He closed his eyes tightly and ran as fast as his feet would carry him. His heart clenched strongly causing a strong pain to radiate through his nerves. Memories of the past few years ran through his head causing him to stop. He panted heavily and slouched over while resting his hands on his knees. "I can't do this…"

"Can't do what?" Naruto's eyes widened and his head snapped up. His eyes then locked with the deepest and darkest black he had ever seen. Slowly he straightened himself out at stared at the beauty standing before him. He had dark black hair that matched his eyes perfectly, and the contrast between his hair and skin was amazing. It gave him a dignified and rich look. He was standing up straight with his hands tucked inside his pants pockets. His white dress shirt was buttoned perfectly, as was his shirt in general. It was perfect. No wrinkles or creases. His perfect eyebrows arched as Naruto studied him. "What? You can't talk?" And just as Naruto was about to introduce himself, the stranger scoffed and interrupted him. "Moron."

Naruto snapped up and glared at the man who was currently walking away from him. "Moron!" He questioned angrily. He waved his clenched fist at the retreating back. "Who are you calling a moron!" He called out to the advancing boy.

The raven haired beauty turned his head and stared Naruto in the eyes. His impassiveness faded to be replaced by a cocky smirk. "You."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat and he let his arm fall to his side. Even though the stranger continued to walk further forward, Naruto stood there in silence. After a few moments a loud bell rung throughout the area. A panicked expression appeared on the blonde's face as he cursed. He looked at his watch and shrieked. "Shit! It's 8:03, school starts at 8:00!" Without another word Naruto ran forth towards the gates of the school that resided across the small park. As he advanced on the school he noticed the gates beginning to close. Luckily, the gatekeeper was a nice old man who held them open just for him. But he made it a point to tell Naruto that this wasn't going to be an everyday thing. Naruto quickly nodded and thanked the man before running off toward his first period class. He burst through the doors and sprinted down the empty hallway to room 201. He slammed the door open causing all the chatter to stop and all attention was directed at him.

Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head. He laughed nervously. "H-hi, everybody."

"Congratulations." An older sounding voice said behind him. Naruto turned his head to see a younger man in his late twenties with gray hair spiked up. He was wearing a mask that covered his mouth and nose and a small patch that shielded his left eyes. He scratched the side of his face and looked to have yawned. "You made it before me." The teacher pushed passed Naruto and set his papers on his desk. "Hello class!" He said with a grin. At least, Naruto concluded he was smiling do to his closed eyes and cheerful voice. "We have a new student, everybody. I bet you can guess who!" He pointed towards Naruto. "Enter." Naruto blinked and then did what he was told. Kakashi presented the blonde like a showgirl on a game show. Hand movements and all. "This is Naruto Uzumaki. He's obviously new here."

Everybody snickered. Naruto glared at the silver haired man. "It's not that obvious." Naruto grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kakashi chuckled. "Would you like to say anything else, Naruto-kun." He chirped happily.

Naruto gave Kakashi a skeptical look. "Yeah, you're pretty creepy, dude. You should take that mask off."  
Kakashi smiled at that comment and the rest of the class broke out into laughter. "Look's like you have competition for class clown, Kiba."

"Pfft." A brunette stood amongst the crowd and crossed his hands over his chest. "Blondie over there has nothing on me." He had a big grin with showed his canine teeth were a bit longer than the rest of his teeth. But the most unnatural factor in his appearance was the two upside down triangles located on both of his cheeks. Naruto found he resembled a dog.

Naruto grinned. "We'll see about that dog-breath." Naruto was beginning to like his new life in high school. It wasn't nearly as awkward as he imagined it to be. He grinned a foxy grin and studied the faces in the classroom, but shock flooded his mind as he got to one particular face. He froze and stared into a pair of cold turquoise eyes. _'Garra…' _The red-headed male held his gaze. But, Naruto was to busy to notice another pair of eyes drilling into him. A pair of charcoal black eyes. 


	2. Smiles

**Save Me From This Life**  
_mvpbts_  
Mature  
_**Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki**_

* * *

The classroom quieted down shortly after Naruto took his seat. Kakashi began to teach the class about some type of symbolism in stories, and how important it was to catch on the symbolic meaning because they make up that story. After that Naruto tuned him out and fidgeted desperately in his seat. He kept turning around to look at his red-headed companion. His blue eyes called out for Gaara, but the teen simply looked toward the teacher and paid no mind to the frantic blonde a few seats ahead of him. Naruto began to tap him feet on the ground in order to distract himself from Gaara.

"Hey." A feminine voice whispered at his side. Naruto looked over to his side shocked. He hadn't even noticed he was sitting next to anyone. A girl with short bubblegum pink hair smiled at him reassuringly. "You look like you're going to die. What's the matter?"

Naruto laughed nervously. He smiled a sad excuse for a smile and looked at the girl. Her jade eyes were digging into him. "Nothing that matters."

The girl nodded her head and sat up straight once more. After a few seconds of silence she leaned in again. "My name's Sakura." She said with a sweet smile.

"Naruto." He replied quickly.

"You don't talk much." She laughed quietly. "That's quite a shock from this morning's display."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." He leaned closer to the pinkette. "I'll let you in on a little secret though."

Sakura's eyes lit up with happiness. "Yeah, what's that?"

"I'm really an alien from outer space here to abduct pretty girls, such as yourself. Want to come to my UFO with me." Sakura stared at Naruto for a few seconds before stifling laughter under her breath.

"Well, I would." She said trying to control her laughter. "But, aren't you gay."

Naruto sat up shocked for a second. He blinked. And she smiled. He blinked again. And she grinned. With a distressed look he leaned back down. "It's not really that obvious, is it?"

Sakura propped her chin on her arm and studied Naruto closely. "You have 'uke' written all over you." Naruto sprung back and stared at Sakura with a helpless puppy dog look. "Naruto, I'm actually jealous of you." She said in a surprisingly happy tone. "You're going to turn the whole male population gay."

"W-what?" Naruto asked in a whispery voice. "What makes you say that?" A bright red blush was now plastered on Naruto's usual tan complexion.

Sakura pinched his cheek and squealed quietly. "You're so cute!"

Naruto grabbed his cheek and looked at Sakura alarmingly. "Sakura!"

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of the period. Sakura stood and pulled her bag with her. "Don't worry about it. You'll do fine here." She said with a wink.

Naruto bolted up. But once he stood he realized something. _'Gaara!' _He screamed in his head. He frantically searched for his red-headed friend. He plowed through a group of people and just when he caught sight of Gaara, he was clotheslined. Naruto landed square on his back and blinked rapidly due to the brightness of the lights.

"Lee! We told you to get his attention not clothesline him!" A familiar voice barked.

A loud sigh evaded the blonde's ears. "How troublesome."

Naruto shook his head and sat up. He tiled his head upward to stare at the faces of his perpetrators. "It was for love!" A guy with a black bowl cut half-way screamed. There was fire blazing in his eyes.

"Love?" A short, chubby man questioned in between handfuls of chips.

"He caught the attention of Sakura! My dear sweet Sakura. I must protect our love from outside sources such as this blonde fiend!" He screamed with gusto.

Another sigh. "How troublesome." This came from a slouched over, lazy looking guy with brunette hair pulled into a tight, high, spiky ponytail. He yawned in boredom and began looking out the window at the passing clouds.

The only one Naruto recognized was the guy from earlier, Kiba. He was standing in the middle of the group grinning like a mad man. "Uh, Hi?" Naruto greeted questioningly.

"We wanted to say 'hi'." The chubby male said with a mouthful of chips.

"Yeah," Kiba intervened, "We weren't expecting Lee here to go all ninja on your ass." Naruto chortled at the statement and stood up. "I'm Kiba. You probably remember me from this morning."

"How could I forget," Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're dog-breath."

Kiba growled. "Take that back, blondie!"

Naruto grinned. "No."

"Lee," Kiba yapped, "Clothesline him!"

Lee rose one of his beyond bushy eyebrows in a questioning glance directed toward Kiba.

"I'm Shikamaru." The spinky haired man said through a yawn.

"Chouji." The chubby one said through another handful of the chips.

Kiba grinned. "So, this is the group. Well, not the whole group. We're missing Shino. And Lee is really just an add-on." He said gesturing to the hyper-active male.

Lee shot him a look of pain and his eyes began to tear up. "Kiba! You don't mean that."

"Anyway…" Kiba rolled his eyes. "You wanna join?"

Naruto laughed. "Is it like a club?"

"No." They said in unison. Which sounded strange with all the different tones and emotions.

Naruto's eyes lit up with happiness. "Sure."

A pair of dark black eyes watched from the doorframe of the classroom as Naruto interacted with the other guys. Curiosity rang through the raven's whole body. He noticed during Naruto's strange actions towards Gaara Subaku in class. And everyone knows about Gaara's strange past. So what does Naruto have to do with it?

He saw the red-head walking a few feet away and quickly walked up to him. "What do you want, Sasuke Uchiha?" The red-head said with an emotionless voice.

Sasuke shoved his hands into his pocket and walked in pace with the anti-social red-head. "How do you know the new student, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Gaara immediately froze and glared at Sasuke. But Sasuke held his own against the glare and contributed one of his own. "Stay away from Naruto." Gaara threatened.

Sasuke's eyebrows rose ever so slightly. "And what if I don't?"

Gaara walked up to Sasuke. "I'll kill you." He whispered venomously.

"Gaara!" A higher pitched male voice called out. The two males turned around to see a grinning blonde running towards them. Gaara sent a glare toward Sasuke telling him to leave.

He turned to leave but right before he did, he turned to Gaara. "I'm going to become friends with Naruto Uzumaki. Whether you like it or not." And with that he left.

Naruto skidded to a stop in front of Gaara and watched as Sasuke retreated. "Who was that?"

Gaara looked at Naruto impassively. "No one."

After Sasuke was a few feet away, he turned to the two he left behind. To his surprise there was a small smile residing on Gaara's usually emotionless face. He looked toward the blonde who was laughing happily in the presence of Subaku. No one has ever had the guts to do something like that. From behind someone grabbed his shoulder. He looked to his right to see a brunette who had his long hair tied in a low ponytail. His pure white eyes held no emotion along with his face. "Neji." Sasuke said acknowledging his companion.

"Why are you staring at Subaku, and that blonde?" Neji asked curiously.

"Subaku is smiling." Neji looked over and nodded.

"He is."

"All because of Naruto Uzumaki…" Neji looked at his friend with an unreadable expression. Sasuke locked his sights on the smiling blonde. Never before had anyone caught his attention so completely.

It was indescribable.


End file.
